1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and wireless terminal for zooming an image. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and wireless terminal for zooming a portion of an image selected by a user at a predetermined ratio.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, conventional wireless terminals used for communicating during a phone call have been developed with a data communication function, such as General Packet Radio Services (GPRS), Code Division Multiple Access data only (CDMA EV-DO), Code Division Multiple Access data and voice (CDMA EV-DV), and Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA), along with additional functions. The capability of bulk data communication allows the wireless terminals to provide multimedia services such as video on demand (VOD) streaming broadcasting and video calls. For example, by adding a camera function to such a wireless terminal, when a user photographs images using the wireless terminal, the wireless terminal also provides an image edit function for editing the photographed and stored images. However, high resolution of the camera function results in an increase number of pixels of an image. Thus, when a conventional edit method is used, an edit function, such as zooming, for high resolution image data cannot be performed when implementing other functions.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method of zooming high resolution image data using a wireless terminal.